How much is 11?
by Lenaum-Cattani
Summary: A normal night at Harry Potter's house. Wife, kids, questions, all the same. R/R please.


(A/N - This is a short fluffy one. It was fun to write. I have no idea how a three year old talks so forgive me if it's not too right. R/R thanks)  
  
How much is 11? By Helena Cattani  
  
Harry Potter read the last page of the Quidditch magazine Hermione had just bought him. He was sitting comfortably in his favorite chair of the living room. He was just folding shut the magazine when he heard some screams.  
  
Next he saw a little person running around the living room. Lilly, his daughter, had ran away from shower, again. She hid herself behind Harry's chair. Pretending he hadn't seen her, he put the magazine on the coffee table.  
  
In a matter of seconds a very angry Hermione came downstairs, into the living room.  
  
"I believe she got this love for rule braking from her father" She said and threw the towel to Harry.  
  
"Why don't you go to the study, finish your paper and let me finish her shower. We can have a special dinner later." He said getting up and grabbing her in his arms.  
  
He led her to her study and came back to the living room. When he came back to the room he found Lilly half wet wearing only Harry's Quidditch overcoat and threatening him with her toy wand.  
  
"Are you challenging me to a duel Miss Potter?" He asked, taking his own wand and pointing at her.  
  
"Yes I am. What is a chawenge, waddy?" She asked with a very serious face. Harry just laughed, grabbed her with the towel and took her back to the bathroom.  
  
"Ask you mum later. She'll tell you."  
  
"But mum is mad with Little Lilly." She said sadly.  
  
"No she's not. She's just been working too much. She is only tired." He said as they entered the bathroom. "Now, you wouldn't want mum to be mad at you, would you?"  
  
She nodded to him very fast. "No!" She said quickly.  
  
"Good, so let's finish the shower and then we'll go to sleep, ok?"  
  
They both were quiet for a moment just listening to the sound of the trees outside. After a few minutes Lilly broke the silence.  
  
"Waddy, when did you met mum?" She asked with her hair full of shampoo.  
  
"First 'when did you meet mum?'. Second, it was a long time ago."  
  
"When?" She asked excited.  
  
"It was on my first day at Hogwarts." He said haply.  
  
"What is 'ogwats?"  
  
"It's the school you'll go when you're older"  
  
"Did you go?" She asked, with a big grin in her face.  
  
"Yes, I did. You're mum too, and you uncle Ron as well."  
  
"I want to go." She said angrily  
  
"You'll go too. Don't worry." He assured her. "But you'll have to wait until you 11 years old."  
  
"How much is 11?"  
  
"It's 2 full hands and one toe finger. You're 3. Not a full hand yet. You'll have to wait a long time." He told her, showing the number with the help of her hands.  
  
"Waddy when did you meet mum?" She asked again. That was something Harry liked most about his daughter, she always wanted answers for everything, just like him.  
  
"I met you mum when we were 11. For the first moment I saw her I knew there was something special about her." He said dreamily  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Me?" Lilly asked hopefully. Harry laughed hard at her question.  
  
"No sweetie. We had no you in our plans at that moment."  
  
"Was she pretty?" She asked, while Harry took the shampoo out of her hair.  
  
"When I was 11 I didn't think so, but now I think she was."  
  
"Did you wove (A/N - this word means love) her?"  
  
Harry stopped for a moment as he handed the towel to Lilly and helped her to dry herself.  
  
"Sure" he said with a silly smile on his face "For the moment she saved my life for the first time"  
  
"When?" She asked again as Harry put her pajamas on.  
  
"When we saved the world from a very bad wizard. She was there with me."  
  
"And did you kiw the bad wizad?"  
  
"Not until I was 17, but that another story. Now lets say goodnight to mum."  
  
He took her in his arms and they came downstairs. They passed trough the empty study and found Hermione in the kitchen, where she sat reading a letter.  
  
"Lilly guess who wrote to you. Your Grandma Weasley. She's coming to visit you tomorrow" Hermione told her daughter.  
  
Lilly got very happy. Her grandma Weasley was actually Ron's mum, Molly Weasley. Little before Lilly was born, Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Hermione that she considered them as her own children, so Lilly would be like a granddaughter to her, since Lilly had no real grandparents (Hermione's parents died in a car crash). They glad accepted. Harry even called her mum sometimes.  
  
"So Lilly what you have to tell mum?" Harry asked serious.  
  
"I'm sowy mum. I won't run away again." She said and kissed her mother on the cheek.  
  
"You're forgiven. Now you have to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Hermione said, taking Lilly in her arms.  
  
"Can waddy come too?" She asked sleepy.  
  
"If he wants to he can come."  
  
"Waddy, waddy say you want, say you want." She asked, totally awake again.  
  
"Being asked by such a beautiful girl makes it impossible to refuse." Harry said as they marched away to Lilly's room. She didn't understand much of what he had said but was happy that he was following them.  
  
Shortly after they had arrived at her room. It wasn't very big but it seemed very cozy. It had a light blue walls and an enchanted ceiling, just like the one at Hogwarts. Lilly's bed was like a miniature of a Quidditch field, with three hoops and each end.  
  
Some toys were lying over the floor. Not ordinary toys, but toy wands (send specially from Fred and George when she turned 3), a small hippogriff and a toy broomstick gave to her by Harry on the day she was born.  
  
As Hermione tucked Lilly under the covers Harry put some of the toys in their places.  
  
"Mommy, can I go to 'ogwats tomorrow?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Little Lilly, I already told you. Only when you're 11" Harry said  
  
"When will that happen?" She asked  
  
"In a really long time. But don't worry, when your time comes you'll love it." Hermione told her quietly. "Now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Tell me a stowy mommy!" Lilly almost shout as she got out of the covers and ran around her bed.  
  
"How about the story of the little girl who didn't want to go to sleep and made her parents really mad at her?" Hermione asked as she put Lilly back in bed.  
  
"No! I want the stowy of the big bad wizad"  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked  
  
"Voldemort. She asked me who he was." Harry told his wife. He turned to Lilly and said "I told you that I would tell you that story some other time. Now go to sleep, good night." And he kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight, honey. Have sweet dreams." Hermione told her and kissed her goodnight.  
  
They left her room and Lilly, in her innocent mind she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. 'Hope 11 is not too much' She thought before falling asleep.  
  
(A/N - It was fun. I have the sequel but I don't think I'll publish it, it's not too good as this first part. What do you think? Let me know, thanks.) 


End file.
